


The Steps Toward Forever

by SushiOwl



Series: Peter's Boy [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Marriage, Schmoop, This is Twist's Fault, Trans!Stiles, god it's just fluff guys, kind of, that should be a common tag for this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: Peter and Stiles were going to get food and took a bit of a detour.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Peter's Boy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1077327
Comments: 16
Kudos: 265





	The Steps Toward Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Twisted_Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Mind/gifts).



> All I did was ask for prompts on Tumblr. It was going to be fine. The responses were gonna be short. Like drabbles. Then everything changed when Twist rolled up in my Asks. Dammit. Enabler. Fiend!
> 
> I love her so much.

So, breathing without a binder was fucking awesome for sure. The air was crisp, chilling his lungs as he expanded them fully and just took it in. Stiles let his eyes fall shut and tipped his head back, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Would it be weird to walk around shirtless? Probably, since it was winter. It would be better in the summer, for sure, because then his scars wouldn't be so pink.

Hands found his hips, and he giggled as warm breath tickled his ear. "What are you doing?" Peter asked, so low that a shiver traced up Stiles's spine. He'd blame it on the cold.

"Just enjoying the air," he said, turning and taking Peter's hand. "Can we walk?" He laughed at Peter's face. "C'mon, what's the point of living downtown where there are actual sidewalks if we don't take advantage of them?"

With a dramatic sigh, Peter threw his arm around Stiles's shoulders. "Fine. We'll walk. Don't go asking for my coat when you get cold."

Stiles slipped his hand into Peter's back pocket. (He loved these jeans.) "As if I'd need to ask."

Peter just lifted his chin and didn't respond. 

They'd been all over downtown before. They had tried every restaurant and regretted a few of those decisions. They both had their favorites too. Stiles knew they would end up bickering about where to go. Peter was a snob and liked sophisticated wine lists. Stiles liked burgers and fries. They had learned to meet in the middle, but they were still both incredibly stubborn about it. Stiles had a feeling they would have sushi, because it had been a while.

"Oh, hey, there's a new candle place where the cake shop used to be," Stiles pointed out as they walked down main street.

Peter leaned forward a bit to look. "I was wondering how long it would take before someone snatched up that lot."

"Not too long, looks like." Stiles tangled his fingers with Peter's. "Nothing stays vacant long here."

"And yet, it's always changing," Peter mused, squeezing his fingers around Stiles's.

"Yeah, but not everything." Stiles spotted the big, red-bricked county clerk's office a few buildings down. Once upon a time, this area had just held it, the local police station, and a small firehouse. But progress had sprung up around it. It stuck out a bit like a sore thumb, but it symbolized how, in the face of so much change, some things were forever.

Stiles bit his lip and looked at Peter, slowing to a halt. He was having an idea. Peter lifted a brow in question.

"Hey, do you wanna do something crazy?" Stiles asked, his voice shaky a little.

"What kind of crazy?" Peter asked, brows drawing together as he laid his hand on the side of Stiles's face. Warm and fond.

"I..." Stiles swallowed a few times, trying to get his heart out of his throat. "You, um, you've done so much for me. You were there from day one when I started to transition. You got me my binder. You helped me with my T when I got too lost in my own head to poke myself. You helped me believe that I was attractive when my body started to change." Oh, shit, he was crying. He hadn't meant to make this a big thing, but here the thing was, getting bigger by the second. 

"Stiles," Peter tried, his voice thick, but Stiles just shook his head. He had to say this.

"When I said I needed to wait to have sex, you... remember what you said?" 

"Whatever you need," Peter replied, sucking in a breath. "I'm here for it."

"Then you went and paid for my top surgery." Oh no, Stiles's bottom lip was doing that embarrassing wibble. "Because I needed it. Well, I--I know now that I need you." He swallowed. "Forever. So, will--" He looked back at the county clerk's office then to Peter again. "Will you marry me?"

Peter's eyes were wide and a bit wet as he looked over Stiles's shoulder then back. "Now?"

Lifting and dropping his shoulders, Stiles grinned. "Why not?"

Peter tipped his head as if to say _Can't argue with that logic._ "Let's do it."

With a giddy laugh, Stiles dragged Peter by the hand across the street toward the county clerk's office, thankfully not directly into traffic. They jogged up the building's steps, taking them two at a time. Stiles had a death grip on Peter's hand, but then Peter didn't seem to be letting go any time soon either. It didn't take much time inside the building before they came back out, still holding each other's hands.

"We're married," Stiles said, almost breaking his face with his smile.

"Yeah," Peter breathed out, breath a bit ragged.

"I mean, mostly." Stiles felt like he was vibrating. "We got our marriage license. Just a couple more steps after that."

"Yeah," Peter said again, eyes a bit wide.

"Peter?" Stiles reached over to touch him, but Peter just _crumbled_ down onto the steps like his legs couldn't hold him anymore. "Peter!"

"I'm okay," Peter said, swallowing and looking up at Stiles. "I just needed to sit."

Stiles folded his long legs to sit and mold himself against Peter's side. "Is something wrong?" He had to know, and he had to know now, otherwise he was going to have a panic attack. If Peter regretted this...

"No, nothing's wrong," Peter said, putting his arm around him and holding him tight. "In fact, I think this is one of the rare occasions where everything is right." He shifted toward Stiles, looking him in the eyes. "I love you. I never thought I would ever get married, never thought I would find someone I could stand long enough to want to marry them."

Stiles let out a wet laugh, wiping at his nose as his eyes stung. He was going to cry on the steps of a damn government building, and he didn't care.

"But there you were," Peter went on, his voice gentle as he touched Stiles's face. "For four years, you've shown me that taking care of someone else is more rewarding than just fending for myself. I'm happy when you're happy. And, for once, I'm not afraid it'll end in blood and tears." He lifted Stiles's left hand and laid a kiss on his ring finger. "I'm so happy that you're my husband, Stiles."

Yup, crying now. But it was fine, because he blubbered as he laughed, flinging his arms around Peter's shoulders and hugging him tight. "You jerk. Your speech was better than mine."

"I'll allow you to think that, even if it is a lie."

Laughing high and loud in response, Stiles pulled back and wiped at his face. He was about to say something when his stomach rumbled loudly. He went hot in the face as Peter actually threw his head back laughing. "Shut up, we were going to get food."

"Yeah." Peter leaned back on his hands, looking much more put together now. "We got distracted."

Stiles snorted and stood up. "Just a little bit." He offered Peter his hand, hauling him up and laughing as Peter flung his arm around him. "Sushi?" he suggested as they headed down the steps.

"You're full of fantastic ideas today."

**Author's Note:**

> Am I going to write the wedding? Mmm, probably not. Am I going to write the wedding night? Probably so. Just dunno when.


End file.
